


Not Going to Leave You Behind

by scatterthewords



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthewords/pseuds/scatterthewords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-School Reunion. Rose confronts the Doctor about abandoning her. He tries to brush her off, but she pushes until he snaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Going to Leave You Behind

He looked up when she entered the room, but immediately ducked his head back down to the screen, fiddling with a dial. He could feel the fury radiating off her, but he wasn’t going to bend. He refused to look at her, even when she stopped a few steps away from him.

“So this is how it’s going to be, is it?”

He pretended to be very interested in the readout monitor. “I don’t know what you mean, Rose.” Of course his voice didn’t waver whatsoever, he was a Time Lord with complete control of himself. Of course.

“Doctor.” Her warning tone finally forced him to look up. He took her in quickly, from the red-rimmed eyes to the white-knuckled fists clenched and crossed across her chest.  
“Rose.”

He hated this. He hated this so much. He just wanted Rose and him to be like they were before the events of the past couple days. He wanted to go back to hugs and laughter. To a TARDIS with only them, not Rickey the Idiot (you invited him along, some traitorous part reminded him). To not have tensions and unfinished words between them. But he didn’t know how to make it go away. So he glared back at her instead.

“Is that all you’re gonna leave it at, then?”

“I thought you and me were… But I’ve obviously got it wrong. I’ve been to the year five billion, right, but this… Nah, this is really seeing the future. You just leave us behind. Is that what you’re going to do to me?”

“No. Not to you.”

“But… Sarah Jane… You were that close to her once, and now… You never even mention her! Why not?”

“I don’t age! I regenerate! But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone you–”

He swallowed and turned his head back to the screen again. “I don’t know what you mean, Rose.”

She made a noise somewhere between rage, disbelief, and frustration at the back of her throat, and he watched her throw her hands up out of the corner of his eye. “Alright, yeah, fine. You want to play it that way, O So Superior Time Lord, I guess I’ll be off then.”

Panic welled in him. This was all getting completely out of his control. No, no, no, he needed to make this stop. He turned after her. “Where are you going?”

“To go spend time with the other stupid ape. I’m sure Mickey’s got room in his bunk, and it has been a while since we last spent some time together.”

He knew she was just pulling a cheap trick on him, that she was playing it dirty. But with the events of the last couple days showing him just how little time he had left with the woman he… with Rose, and his old possessive tendencies creeping back in, and his panic at losing control of a situation he should have complete control over, and… he snapped.

Surging forward, he grabbed her arm just before she disappeared down the hallway. She cried out, but bit down on the noise, turning to him with challenge and lingering anger in her eyes. It only egged him on farther.

His lips crashed down on hers, and it wasn’t the gentle kiss he’d shared with her at the end of his last life or the bewildered exploration of the Cassandra-induced snog. This was anger and passion and desire and domination, teeth and tongues and lips and mess.

Using his mouth, he poured into her every frustration that he had, all his anger at his lot in life, all his disappointment and being denied the things he wanted most. She gave as good as she was getting, pouring her own desire and rage and hurt into him.

Just as suddenly as the assault started, it stopped. He jerked back, pushing her away from him. She blinked at him with confused eyes, but the set of her jaw told him this wasn’t done.

“Go back to bed, Rose Tyler. You don’t know what you’re asking for.”

He tried to turn away, but she grabbed his lapels, pushing him back until he collided with the console. “You better think again. Like hell I don’t know what I’m asking for.”

She stopped any argument he may have had with her lips and tongue. Not that he would have argued anyways. He’d given her a chance. Now he’d give her what she thought she wanted.

He spun them around, pressing her into the console with himself at her back. Teeth nipped along her neck as his fingers fumbled with the clasp of her trousers. She tried to reach around for his own, but gave up and wiggled hers down her hips. He freed himself, taking himself in hand and stroking until he was completely hard.

His fingers slid along her arse and legs until he found her wet heat, slipping a finger along her dripping folds. His teeth nipped along her neck, groaning with her as he slid two fingers inside of her. She arched back against him, pleading with incoherent noises.

What little control he had faded. He bent her farther over the console, lined himself up with her, and shoved roughly inside. A noiseless scream stretched through her chest and her hand scrabbled back to grasp at his thigh. He set up an unrelenting pace, knocking her forward into the console with each thrust of his hips.

The haste of his movements forced him to slip out a couple times. After the second, he growled in frustration. “Angle… not right…”

He pulled away from her, lifting her and dropping her on the captains chair instead. Her jeans were pulled the rest of the way off her legs, and as he moved to stand between her knees, his eyes roamed her. Her chest was heaving, her hair tousled, lips swollen, eyes huge and dark staring at him. A feral grin stretched across his face at his handiwork.

He gripped her hips tightly and slammed back into her, resuming his rapid pace. Her whimpers and moans filled the console room, echoing his curses in every language he could think of.

His lips brushed the curve of her ear. “Say Mickey’s name. Say the name of your dear perfect boyfriend down the hall. Scream his name as I make you come,” he growled.

She jerked her head away from him, glaring at him. “No.”

He tugged her closer to him, upping his pace. “Say it.”

Her eyes softened right as her hand slid from his shoulder to the back of his neck. She softly stroked the skin there and gently brought her lips closer to his ear. “No. There’s no one I’d rather be here with than you.”

His pace faltered as he pulled back to stare at her with wide, startled eyes. But she wouldn’t let him go; her legs tightened around his hips, drawing him closer.

He thrust forward all at once, teeth latching onto her shoulder, making her cry out. “Doctor! Oh, god, Doctor… Doctor, please.”

Neck straining against the pace he was keeping up, one hand slid from her hip to the place where they were joining, finger finding her clit quickly, setting up a counterpoint rhythm to his strokes inside her. His tongue traced the sliver of skin between his teeth, while his teeth refused to relinquish their hold.

She shouted his name and her muscles clenched around him, her whole body going stiff and arching into him. He kept up his pace, thrusting into her shuddering walls a few more times until he followed her over the edge.

As their breathing slowed, he slowly pulled out of her. Tucking himself back into the trousers still around his hips, he looked up at her with scared eyes. She slid off the chair, pulling her own clothing back on. But he stopped her with a touch, fingers tracing gently over the bite mark prominent where her vest had slipped off her shoulder.

“Oh, Rose, I’m so sorry.”

The gentleness she’d displayed vanished, replaced with the firm and commanding Rose who had first entered the console room. “Nothing happened that I did not want, understand, Doctor? I’m not some fragile little thing you need to keep protected all the time.” She punctuated her words with a poke to his chest. “You need to let me in; I’m not going to break.”

And here he was thinking he couldn’t be any more bewildered by this pink and yellow girl that had come into his life and changed everything he had been. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. Her arms slid around his back, pinning him to her just as tightly.

The silence stretched on in the console room. He buried his nose in her hair, wondering whatever he had done to deserve someone like Rose Tyler.

Her voice cut through his thoughts. “You’re not gonna leave me behind?” Her voice wavered for the first time that night.

He pulled back to look her in the face, at the tears she was fighting back. His heart swelled for her. He couldn’t spend the rest of his life with her… but he would damn sure spend the rest of her life with her. He tightened his hold, pulling her back into his chest. “No, Rose. I’ll give you your forever.”


End file.
